The Other Note
by hikarugirl
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si, al quitarle el cuaderno a Higuchi, Light no hubiera recuperado la memoria? Ahora deben encontrar el segundo Death Note, pero... ¿cómo? 0% yaoi y/o shonen-ai
1. Death Note

¡Hola a todos!

Soy hikaru! (sí, con minúscula y signo de exclamación incorporado) y este es el primer fic de Death Note que subo. Espero que sea de su agrado ^^

DISCLAIMER: Aunque siempre dije que, al ser el nombre de esta página "Fan Fiction", no es necesario aclarar que los personajes y todo eso no son de uno, en este caso voy a escribir un Disclaimer y decir que nada de esto es mío, ya que gran parte de la trama de este capítulo pertenece a la historia original. Alrededor de la mitad es cuando todo se separa un poco y al final ya se puede decir que es un fanfic al 100% ^^

SPOILERS: ¡Atención! Spoilers del Tomo 7 del manga y del capítulo XX del anime. No me hago responsable si alguien que no llegó hasta ese punto sigue leyendo y después se arrepiente de algo, eh? ^.--

Una última ACLARACIÓN: Este fic no contiene en absoluto ningún elemento shonen-ai y/o yaoi entre ninguno de los personajes, y no lo voy a incluir aunque alguien me lo pida.

Bueno, sin más preámbulos…

* * *

The other Note

**1. Death Note**

- Con un cuaderno… - dijo Higuchi, arrodillado en el suelo, inmovilizado y con los ojos vendados. L y Light observaban la situación desde el interior del helicóptero sin perderse detalle – Es posible que no me creas, pero es un cuaderno en el que si escribes el nombre de una persona de la que conozcas su cara, entonces esa persona muere.

El hombre estaba totalmente consumido por los nervios y la desesperación.

"Un cuaderno…", pensó L mientras se servía un café.

- Está en el maletín dentro de mi coche – agregó Higuchi, comprendiendo que había sido derrotado.

- Yagami-san, ¿puede ir a comprobarlo? – pidió L, sumamente atento a los sucesos que se desencadenaban frente suyo.

- Sí, enseguida – contestó el padre de Light, aún con el casco puesto y dirigiéndose al Porsche rojo – Debe ser esto – dijo, extrayendo un cuaderno negro del maletín de Higuchi – Ryuuzaki, es cierto que hay un cuaderno, aunque no parece especial. Aunque es cierto que tiene nombres escritos…

El hombre se interrumpió cuando de repente lo notó.

A unos metros de él se encontraba un monstruo de al menos tres metros de altura. Todo su cuerpo era de huesos al descubierto y su "cabello" era de un morado pálido. Sus ojos eran de un amarillo brillante y sus pupilas rasgadas como las de los gatos.

Soltó un grito de terror mientras retrocedía varios pasos.

Light y L, desde el helicóptero, se sorprendieron ante esto.

- ¿Qué sucede, Yagami-san? – le preguntó el detective por el transmisor.

- ¡Un… un monstruo! – gritó aterrorizado el hombre, buscando su arma en el interior de su saco.

- Tranquilícese, Yagami-san. No lleva ningún arma consigo – le recordó el pelinegro.

- E-Es verdad.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, jefe? – preguntó Mogi, acercándose hasta él y tratando de ayudarlo a levantarse.

- Mo… Mogi, ¡¿es que no puedes verlo?!

- Jefe… Es sólo el cansancio. Pero ya tenemos a Higuchi, así que…

Pero de repente Mogi también soltó un grito desgarrador producto del enorme miedo que sintió al ver al monstruo.

L simplemente observaba aquello, con varias hipótesis formuladas.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó Light, sin entender.

- Pa-parece que sólo el que toca el cuaderno puede verlo… - dijo Soichiro Yagami, todavía temblando.

"Monstruo… Cuaderno… ¡Shinigami!". La mente de L iba a toda máquina.

- Por favor, traigan ese cuaderno al helicóptero – pidió el pelinegro.

Con un poco de dificultad, Yagami y Mogi se levantaron y éste último alcanzó el cuaderno hasta las manos de L.

- Es esto, Ryuuzaki.

L estiró las manos para agarrarlo y, con la punta de los dedos, como siempre, sujetó aquella libreta negra. Cuando lo hizo, giró su cabeza noventa grados hacia la derecha y lo vio. Allí, al lado del Porsche, una bestia de tres metros de altura aproximadamente observaba toda la situación.

- Así que… Los Shinigamis realmente existen… - pronunció lentamente, cuando en realidad su cerebro quizás nunca había trabajado tan rápido.

"Cuaderno… En Aoyama… Encontrarse en Aoyama… Yagami Light… Amane Misa… Se encuentran en…"

- ¿De verdad? Déjame verlo – dijo Light, arrebatándole el cuaderno de las manos. Pero L ni siquiera lo notó. Por su cabeza pasaban muchas cosas como para hacerlo.

"Aoyama… Cita… Kira… Cuaderno… Segundo Kira… Amor a primera vista…". Detuvo todo aquel torrente de datos e hipótesis para pensar claramente. "Éste es Kira… pero hay un segundo Kira. Si Yagami Light fuese el primer Kira, nunca la usaría delante de mí. Pero con un segundo Kira, él… ¡Hay más de un cuaderno! Al menos dos… Esto aún no se ha acabado. Necesito esconder este cuaderno de manera que no vuelva a utilizarse jamás…"

Pero cuando quiso mirar la libreta, descubrió que no la tenía en sus manos. Miró al joven que estaba sentado a su lado y descubrió que su rostro estaba deformado en una expresión un tanto macabra. Sus pupilas estaban totalmente dilatadas y sus dedos crispados en torno al cuaderno. Light soltó un grito terrible.

Lo que L no supo en ese momento era que el grito se debía a la cantidad de recuerdos y vivencias que volvieron a la mente del joven en aquel momento. En medio segundo, Yagami Light había recordado todo, absolutamente todo, en lo que refería a ese cuaderno negro.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Cualquiera se asustaría al ver a ese monstruo – dijo L, cuyo cerebro aún no dejaba de dar vueltas.

"Otro cuaderno, además de este…"

Light se mantuvo en silencio alrededor de un minuto.

- Si escribes el nombre de alguien en este cuaderno, esa persona muere. ¿Puedes creerlo?

- ¿Qué? – dijo L, ya que no le había prestado mucha atención – Bueno, es difícil de creer, pero… No hay forma de poder comprobarlo. ¿Cierto, Yagami-san? – preguntó al hombre, mirando por la ventanilla del helicóptero.

- ¡Es evidente que no! – respondió, todavía agitado.

- No hay nada más que podamos hacer. De momento, lo mejor será interrogar a ese monstruo y a Higuchi.

"Si hay dos no podemos perder el tiempo, pero es lo único que podemos hacer. Si hacemos las preguntas correctas…".

-Ryuuzaki, lo primero es comprobar que los nombres que están escritos pertenecen a las víctimas – dijo Light, sin mirar al detective, con la cara volteada hacia el otro lado.

- Uhm… sí, es cierto…

L escuchaba cómo Light tecleaba rápidamente en la computadora portátil. Era muy rara la forma en la que el castaño era ajeno a toda aquella situación.

"Ya he ganado", pensó Light, con una sonrisa de malvada satisfacción en el rostro. "Tal y como lo había planeado… Es posible que Rem no se haya dado cuenta del detalle de que la Death Note que está enterrada es la que usó Misa. Si consigo que Misa la recupere todo quedará dispuesto. Todo ha estado bien planeado desde antes de que perdiera la memoria… Tranquilo, puedo lograrlo. Si lo consigo, no importa lo vigilado que esté este cuaderno… No, incluso sería mejor así; Ryuuzaki morirá delante de todos sin necesidad de que yo use el arma homicida de Kira. Lo único que tengo que hacer es matar a Higuchi mientras sostengo esta Death Note. De esa manera me convertiré en su dueño y mi memoria quedará intacta".

Desde el helicóptero se veía todo a la perfección. Ahora la policía había puesto de pie a Higuchi y lo llevaban hasta uno de los autos que estaban allí estacionados.

Light miró disimuladamente su reloj.

"No debo precipitarme… pero ahora es el momento, mientras tengo en mis manos la Death Note. Aunque puede que Ryuuzaki sospeche… Quizás llegue a tener otra oportunidad de tocarla… ¡No, debo hacerlo ahora!".

- Ryuuzaki, sólo voy por la primera página, pero parece que los nombres coinciden. ¿Sigo comprobándolos? – le dijo a L, para que aquello pareciera natural.

- Sí – respondió el pelinegro sin dudar.

Light tocó una de las perillas de su reloj de forma tal que L no lo viera.

"Si Yagami Light es Kira y este cuaderno verdaderamente puede matar, no cometería la estupidez de usarlo delante de mí", pensaba L. "¿Querrá de verdad acabar con esto o estará actuando? Pero todavía hay otro cuaderno de estos por ahí. Hasta que no demos con él, no podemos dar por resuelto este caso".

"Puede que Ryuuzaki ya sepa de la existencia de la Death Note, pero no de las reglas de propiedad. Es imposible que se imagine algo así siquiera", Light seguía disimulando buscar datos en la computadora.

- Incluso con un monstruo así delante nuestro todavía estás tan calmado como para comprobar los nombres de las víctimas. Eres sorprendente, Yagami-kun – expresó L.

- ¿Eso crees? Bueno, ha sido un shock, pero ahora todo va teniendo sentido – respondió Light – Ahora lo que habrá que hacer es aislar a ese monstruo y a Higuchi e interrogarlos, ¿no…?

- Sí, supongo que sí.

"Rem no dirá nada que pueda relacionar a Misa con el segundo Kira", pensó Light. "Lo que tengo que hacer es quitar a Higuchi del medio cuanto antes".

Había conseguido abrir su reloj. Con una pequeña aguja que había en su interior se pinchó un dedo y, con ese pequeño hilito de sangre, comenzó a escribir el nombre del miembro de Yotsuba.

- Yagami-san – escuchó que decía L – Lleve a Higuchi y al otro a su coche, pero no deje que los demás se den cuenta de ese "otro".

- ¿El otro..? ¡Oh, sí, claro! – exclamó Soichiro, entendiendo de repente que L se refería al Shinigami.

A todo esto, Light acababa de terminar de escribir el nombre de Higuchi en el pequeño pedacito de Death Note que conservaba en su reloj.

"¡Listo! Cuarenta segundos a partir de ahora…"

- Ryuuzaki, ¿crees que sacaríamos algo en claro si analizamos el cuaderno?

- No me esperaba que dijeras algo así, Yagami-kun. Este cuaderno está por encima de lo que entendemos por ciencia.

"Veintinueve… veintiocho… Son los cuarenta segundos más largos de mi vida".

- Sí, claro – dijo Light, cerrando la libreta.

"Veintitrés… Veintidós… Vamos, sigue con ella hasta que muera Higuchi".

Light miró hacia el frente, Higuchi estaba llegando al auto de la policía.

"Once… Diez… Nueve… Ocho… Siete…".

- Aunque… - oyó que decía Ryuuzaki.

Y en aquel momento le sucedió lo peor que le podría pasar.

Light sintió cómo aquel cuaderno se le escapaba de las manos a tan sólo cinco segundos de la muerte de Higuchi.

A tres segundos de ese evento, Light pudo reaccionar lo suficiente como para girar su cabeza y ver cómo el detective sujetaba el cuaderno.

Pero el tiempo no le alcanzó más. No pudo pensar una forma de evitar que se lo quitara en aquel momento y una forma de recuperarlo después, ya que todos los recuerdos que había recuperado, todas sus memorias relacionadas con el Death Note, se habían esfumado de su cerebro en cuanto sus dedos dejaron de tener contacto con aquel libro negro.

- Aunque quizás no estaría de más – dijo L, terminando la frase y hojeando la Death Note.

Pero cuando un gritó inundó el aire, ambos giraron sus cabezas para ver cómo Higuchi se retorcía en el suelo, gimiendo y transpirando… Para luego dejar de moverse.

- ¡Ryuuzaki, Higuchi ha…! – comenzó Soichiro pero no pudo terminar.

L abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y pasó la vista del empresario ahora muerto hacia el cuaderno que sujetaba en sus manos, una y otra vez.

- ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! – preguntó Light, alterado.

- ¡Higuchi… Higuchi está inconsciente! – respondió su padre.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si Higuchi muere, entonces…! – Light estaba casi fuera de sí.

L, mientras tanto, no dejaba descansar a su cerebro.

"Ahora Yagami-kun vuelve a comportarse de acuerdo a la situación. Quizás acaba de salir del shock de ver al Shinigami, o tal vez… O tal vez, cuando dejó de tocar el cuaderno…".

Centró la vista en el tablero. Eran demasiadas cosas a tener en cuenta. Aquel era un rompecabezas enorme.

Lo que L no supo en aquel momento, era que acababa de hacerse propietario de una Death Note.

* * *

"A Higuchi lo mató Kira… Puede ser Yagami Light o el Shinigami…. Es estúpido seguir con esto, Higuchi ya está muerto. Ahora hay que ocuparse del cuaderno".

A pesar de todo el ajetreo que había en el cuartel de investigación en aquel momento, la mente de L estaba totalmente abstraída y centrada en los datos que los demás ya habían olvidado o no consideraban tan importantes.

"En aquel video que el segundo Kira mandó a Sakura TV decía que confirmarían su identidad con sus Shinigamis y en el diario que se encontraría con un amigo en Aoyama para intercambiar sus cuadernos. Estamos seguros de que esto lo escribió Amane Misa. Y de todos a los que Raye Penber investigaba el único que acudió a Aoyama fue Yagami Light… Amane ya nos confirmó que se enamoró a primera vista de él el día veintidós en Aoyama… Hasta ahí todo encaja. Pero si tenemos en cuenta el cuaderno, ¿podemos pensar que a Amane la estaban manipulando o quizás sea una simple coincidencia? Y también está el hecho del cambio de comportamiento en Yagami-kun al sujetar el cuaderno. ¿Fue sólo el shock de ver al Shinigami… o algo más?"

- Instrucciones de uso – escuchó L que decía Aizawa – Aquellos humanos cuyos nombres hayan sido escritos en este cuaderno, morirán.

Luego el miembro de la policía japonesa comenzó a leer el resto de las reglas, pero L no le prestó atención: ya las había leído una vez y eso le bastaba para saberlas de memoria.

L miró a Light de reojo y vio que la mirada del chico se hallaba perdida en algún punto del vacío mientras sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos.

- También hay más instrucciones al final – dijo Aizawa – Si la persona que está usando el cuaderno comete el error de no escribir nombres de gente a la qué matar en un plazo entre muerte y muerte de trece días, entonces aquel que la esté usando morirá

- Entonces, después de haber estado encerrados durante cincuenta días, Misa-Misa y Light-kun no pueden ser Kira – dijo Matsuda, con una sonrisa.

- Es cierto – coincidió Soichiro, asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Esperen, hay otro párrafo – dijo Aizawa, alzando un poco la voz – Si inutilizas este cuaderno rompiéndolo o quemándolo, todos los humanos que hayan tocado el cuaderno morirán.

- ¿Qué opinas de esas dos últimas reglas, Yagami-kun? – preguntó L, mirándolo fijamente.

- Bueno, la primera nos imposibilita totalmente a probarlo – dijo el castaño, echando un suspiro de resignación – Y la segunda a deshacernos de él.

- Es verdad – dijo L, mirando al techo y llevándose un dedo a sus labios. Light lo miró.

- ¿Qué estás planeando, Ryuuzaki?

- Yagami Light y Amane Misa estuvieron encerrados durante cincuenta días, totalmente vigilados y atados de manos y pies. Si la regla de los trece días fuera cierta, ambos estarían muertos. Esto nos indica que ninguno de los dos podría haber sido Kira… aunque tanto tú como yo estamos seguros de que ustedes lo eran, ¿no es así?

- ¡R-Ryuuzaki..! – exclamó Soichiro. Light simplemente lo miró con seriedad, en silencio.

- Sin embargo – continuó el pelinegro – Cabe la posibilidad de que ambas reglas sean falsas.

- ¿Ambas… falsas…? – pronunció Matsuda. Light sólo miraba al detective tranquilamente.

- ¿Tú qué opinas, Yagami-kun? – L lo miró penetrantemente.

Light le sostuvo la mirada por unos instantes y luego finalmente suspiró.

- Por ahora todas las reglas son igualmente válidas. Si no podemos probar una, tampoco podremos probar las otras, y deberíamos tomar a todas como verdaderas. Pero la posibilidad de que sean falsas está.

- ¿Y por qué lo piensas así? – lo interrogó L.

- Bueno, primero está el hecho de que no están escritas junto con las otras. Si bien puede ser que el Shinigami que las escribió quería hacer que el humano que usara el cuaderno no las viera hasta que ya lo hubiera tocado, yo creo que fueron añadidas como para evitar alguna clase de daño al cuaderno.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Yagami-kun. Aunque… en realidad yo creo que esas dos reglas están ahí por deseos de Kira.

Light lo miró, serio.

- Sea como sea, no podemos probarlas. Para hacerlo deberíamos matar a alguien y eso es algo que no voy a consentir.

- Ya lo sé, Yagami-kun.

L tenía en aquellos momentos la Death Note en sus manos.

- Shinigami – llamó – Las reglas que están en esta Death Note son las mismas para todas las otras, ¿no es así?

- Así es – dijo Rem, con su lúgubre voz.

- Y otra cosa. En el video que mandó el segundo Kira a la cadena de televisión mencionaba algo de "tener los ojos". Se refería a ojos capaces de ver el nombre de una persona con sólo mirarla, ¿no es cierto?

- ¿Te refieres también a lo que escuchamos que dijo Higuchi en su auto? – aportó Light.

- Así es, Yagami-kun.

- Son muy listos – dijo Rem – Se supone que esta información sólo debo dársela a aquel que use el cuaderno, pero como ya lo supusieron no lo voy a negar. Tienen razón.

- ¿Y con respecto a ese "trato"…?

- Eso sólo lo revelaré al que use la Death Note – dijo Rem, dando por zanjado el asunto.

"Si Amane Misa fuese la segunda Kira yo estaría al descubierto por culpa de cuando me vio en la universidad, justo antes de detenerla. En aquel momento no morí, pero eso no significa que no haya visto mi nombre… Por suerte ahora no tiene el cuaderno y parece que no recuerda nada sobre aquello tampoco. Pero dado a esas reglas al final nunca podría haberlo tenido, ya que en estos momentos debería estar muerta… Tiene que haber alguna clase de truco".

L nunca había tenido una expresión tan seria.

- Bueno, de momento sólo podemos hacer una cosa – concluyó el detective – Yagami-kun, perdón por todas las molestias. Te voy a soltar de esta cadena ahora mismo.

- ¿C-Cómo…?

- ¡Es verdad! – coincidió Matsuda – Ya no hay motivos por los cuales sospechar de ninguno de los dos.

- Así es… Y Misa podrá irse en cuanto recoja todas sus cosas. Aunque de ahora en adelante tendremos que tratarla como extraña y no podrá entrar al edificio.

Light lo miró.

- De acuerdo.

- En cuanto a esto – dijo, sujetando la Death Note – Le pedí a Watari que prepare una caja de seguridad especial donde yo mismo la pondré y cerraré. La guardaré en un lugar secreto donde nadie pueda tocarla o robarla.

Todos los miembros de la policía asintieron.

- Pero antes de eso, ya decidí cómo comprobar su utilidad – todos abrieron los ojos de sorpresa – Hice los trámites necesarios para que un criminal sentenciado a muerte escriba el nombre de otro criminal sentenciado a muerte, respetando, por supuesto, los días de condena. Esta prueba se realizaría mañana mismo.

- ¡Ryuuzaki, no puedes hacer eso! – exclamó Soichiro.

- ¿Por qué no, Yagami-san?

- Estarías matando gente inocente – dijo Light.

- No, no lo haría Yagami-kun, y lo sabes.

Ambos se miraron fijamente durante varios segundos, hasta que finalmente Light soltó un suspiro de resignación.

- Está bien, Ryuuzaki, hagámoslo.

- ¡P-Pero… Light-kun…! – dijo Matsuda.

- Deben admitir que Ryuuzaki tiene razón. No violaríamos ninguna ley en absoluto, ya que él ya hizo los papeles necesarios – apoyó el castaño.

- Además – agregó L – Esta Death Note es mía, ¿no? Puedo usarla según me parezca.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Ryuuzaki? – dijo Aizawa, desafiante.

- Tranquilo, Aizawa-san. Lo que dije no significa que mataré gente porque sí. Me refiero a que yo soy su propietario ahora, así que yo mismo me voy a encargar de supervisar cuando los criminales la escriban. Y tampoco pienso despegarme de ella en ningún momento mientras esté fuera de la caja de seguridad.

Todos guardaron silencio. L dirigió su vista a Light.

- Y por ningún motivo voy a permitir que te acerques a este cuaderno, Yagami-kun.

- ¡Pero si tú mismo dijiste que ahora Light-kun y Misa-Misa estaban fuera de sospecha! – exclamó Matsuda, alterado.

- Exacto. Ahora estoy seguro de que ninguno de los dos es Kira. Pero el cambio de comportamiento que tuvo Yagami-kun al sujetar este cuaderno me pareció muy sospechoso. Se me ocurre que mientras lo sujetó volvieron a él todos los recuerdos de cuando él era el propietario y, al soltarlo, volvió a perderlos. Me pregunto si, en caso de que Higuchi muriera mientras Yagami-kun sostenía la Death Note, él conservaría sus recuerdos incluso sin estar tocándola. ¿Qué dices al respecto, Shinigami?

Rem lo miró impasible.

- No tengo idea.

- Vamos, podrías colaborar un poco más, ¿no? – dijo Light, enfadado.

Rem no entendía nada. Sabía que Light había planeado algo, pero no sabía si su plan todavía estaba en curso o era que ya se había echado a perder. De lo que estaba segura era de que Light nunca hubiera deseado que L fuera el propietario de la Death Note. De todas formas, aunque el plan del castaño se hubiera arruinado, Misa ahora estaba totalmente fuera de peligro.

- No tengo ninguna obligación de decirles nada.

- El Shinigami no va a cooperar, Yagami-kun. Siéntate, por favor.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Light habló de nuevo.

- Entonces, ¿cuál es tu hipótesis?

- Yagami Light fue el primer Kira y Amane Misa el segundo. De alguna manera ambos perdieron los recuerdos de sus Death Notes. La de Yagami Light es esta y la de Amane Misa está escondida en algún lugar de Japón. Pero lo primero que vamos a hacer es llevar a cabo el plan para comprobar que todas las reglas sean verdaderas.

L echó varios terrones de azúcar a una taza de té que tenía a un lado.

- Muy bien, hagámoslo entonces – coincidió Light ante las miradas recelosas del resto del equipo de investigación y la risita que Misa emitía al leer una revista de mujeres en su habitación.

* * *

Pues bien, ese fue el capítulo 1.

Ahora viene la parte interesante, jeje. Y a todos los fans de Matt, Mello y Near, no se preocupen… Todo viene a su tiempo, jaja.

Ya tengo planeada esta historia al cien por ciento, y les digo con certeza que van a ser 9 capítulos en total. Va a tener un poco de todos los géneros, excepto lemon ^^.

Espero que esta primera parte les haya gustado y, por favor, les ruego, les suplico… DEJEN UN REVIEW!!!! Aunque sea un "me gustó" o un "no me gustó"… Por favor. No importa si no es algo positivo, ya que son las críticas las que ayudan a mejorar.

El capítulo 2 ya lo tengo escrito, pero lo voy a publicar los primeros días de marzo, cuando regrese de unas vacaciones a las que me voy con mi familia. Su título es "Vacilación".

Bueno, me despido por ahora.

Nos leemos pronto!! ^^

Matta ne!

hikaru!


	2. Vacilación

**2. Vacilación**

El nombre del preso que supuestamente debía morir en trece días era Tamokawa Hideki y del que moriría ese mismo día, Nara Mosuke.

Light hojeaba los papeles que contenían los reportes de los cargos, juicios y sentencias de esos dos criminales, los cuales no eran pocos, con total seriedad. El resto del equipo de investigación se había ido a descansar a sus respectivas casas debido al temporario estancamiento de la investigación, bajo permiso de L, pero Light había decidido quedarse.

Todavía le sorprendía la manera en que aquel joven parecía no dormir nunca, y su mente estaba siempre despierta. Quizás se debía a la cantidad inconmensurable de azúcar que consumía o a algún otro trastorno, pero aquello era simplemente anormal.

- Ryuuzaki, ¿por qué no descansas? – le preguntó, al ver cómo el chico observaba un monitor con los ojos bien abiertos, sentado en su característica posición.

- ¿Y a qué viene eso? – preguntó L, girándose un poco para ver al chico a la cara.

- Bueno, el resto del equipo se fue y tú siempre trabajas el doble que ellos, así que quizás te mereces un descanso.

- Gracias, Yagami-kun, pero creo que en todo caso el que debería descansar eres tú, ya que no estás acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas.

- ¿Y tú sí?

- Así es.

Light quiso ver qué era lo que tenía tan atrapada la atención del detective en aquella computadora portátil, pero no lo logró. Si se movía más, L se daría cuenta.

- Bueno, como sea. Estuve leyendo estos papeles varias veces y estos dos tipos se buscaron la sentencia de muerte. Ambos tienen no menos de diez asesinatos cada uno.

- Así es.

Light estaba comenzando a aburrirse. Siempre le había gustado comparar hipótesis con el otro joven, pero ahora él no respondía como siempre.

- ¿Qué sucedería en caso de que las reglas fueran falsas? – preguntó.

- Bueno, lo estuve pensando y… Todavía no lo tengo muy claro. Por un lado, si resulta que tú eras Kira, no sabría qué hacer, ya que cometiste los crímenes pero no tienes conciencia de ello. Si no lo hubieras sido, entonces estaríamos ante un problema mayor, ya que es más que claro que Higuchi Kyosuke no fue el propietario de la Death Note desde el comienzo, y el antiguo dueño todavía anda dando vueltas por ahí.

- Si yo fui Kira…

- Lo más probable es que te juzguen y te sentencien a muerte. Pero quién sabe cómo podría terminar todo…

Sentencia de muerte.

Aquellas palabras pesaban demasiado en la mente de Light.

Él siempre había orientado su vida a hacer que se cumpliera la justicia. Si de un momento al otro lo culpaban por el peor crimen de la historia…

- Yagami-kun, creo que eres tú el que debe ir a descansar – dijo L, sin mirarlo.

Light se dio cuenta que el chico le estaba escondiendo algo. L estaba haciendo algo en aquella computadora y no quería que Light lo viera.

Con una mirada suspicaz susurró una frase de consentimiento y se echó en un sofá, donde, sin quererlo, cerca de diez minutos después se quedó dormido.

-.-.-.-

.-.: ThE oThEr NoTe-.-.

-.-.-.-

L había mandado construir una cámara especial para aquel evento.

Tamokawa Hideki escribiría la Death Note en una habitación de cuatro paredes, de las cuales una de ellas tenía un cristal por el cual podía ver al sujeto que moriría, Nara Mosuke, quien se encontraba en una habitación igual. Alrededor de aquellas dos salas había un recorrido por el cual entrarían y saldrían los miembros del equipo de investigación. Éstos podrían observar la escena desde unos cristales espejados que se encontraban en los extremos de las dos habitaciones, es decir, a espaldas de ambos presos.

L fue al lugar por dos razones: una, no quería que bajo ningún concepto alguien además de él tocara la Death Note, y segundo, estaba seguro de que no se arriesgaba a que Kira o el segundo Kira lo vieran.

Se ubicó al lado de Tamokawa y esperó a que fuera lo hora exacta cuando debía cumplirse la sentencia de Nara.

Light, Matsuda, Yagami, Aizawa y Mogi observaban expectantes la situación, aunque vale aclarar que el más relajado de todos era el joven castaño.

Cuando fueron exactamente las tres de la tarde con veintidós minutos, L habló al preso:

- Anda, escribe ahora el nombre.

El preso debería haber estado nervioso, pero al parecer se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Miró a L con una media sonrisa y, muy tranquilamente comenzó a escribir.

A Light aquello no le sorprendió, aunque no fue lo mismo con Matsuda.

- ¡Pero… ese tipo no demuestra emoción alguna!

- Mató a doce personas a sangre fría, ¿qué esperabas? – le contestó Aizawa con rudeza mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su sien.

L, al igual que Light, tenía la mente en los segundos que pasaban.

Veinte… Diecinueve… Dieciocho…

Había un noventa y nueve por ciento de probabilidades de que Nara muriera en unos segundo más, pero él no quitaría la vista de aquel hombre hasta que eso sucediera.

Cinco… Cuatro… Tres… Dos…

Un segundo después, en un grito ahogado, Nara Mosuke se llevó las manos al pecho para después caer repentinamente y exhalar por última vez.

Light cruzó los brazos con expresión extremadamente seria, mientras L soltaba un suspiro, que podría haberse interpretado tanto de alivio como de resignación.

- Mogi-san, llame por favor a los médicos forenses. Watari, haz una copia de seguridad al video de lo sucedido y guárdala junto con el resto de los archivos del caso. Yagami-san, usted se encargará junto con Aizawa-san de la vigilancia de Tamokawa-san durante trece días, haciendo los reportes como ya acordamos.

Cuando terminó de dar aquellas instrucciones, el detective salió con paso cansino mientras un par de policías esposaban a Tamokawa de pies y manos. Afuera se encontró con Light.

- Tal y como esperábamos – dijo el castaño.

- Así es. Ahora tendremos que esperar durante trece días…

- Podríamos ir adelantando otras cosas, ¿no te parece?

- Sí, podríamos, pero sólo seríamos tú y yo, ya que el resto del equipo tiene sus asignaciones…

- ¡Oigan, chicos! – les llamó la atención Matsuda - Yo voy a estar con ustedes, ¿recuerdan?

Ambos lo miraron inexpresivamente durante unos segundos.

- Mejor esperemos trece días – dijo L, comenzando a caminar, seguido por Light, mientras el resto del equipo de investigación soltaba unas risitas divertidas ante la cara de Matsuda.

-.-.-.-

.-.: ThE oThEr NoTe-.-.

-.-.-.-

Como L había tomado la determinación de suspender las investigaciones (con excepción de revisar los reportes diarios de Soichiro y Shuichi) las cosas por el cuartel se habían puesto extremadamente aburridas.

Como Light ya estaba desencadenado del detective podía ir y venir a su gusto, aunque para él daba lo mismo. Si regresaba a su casa, iría a su habitación a pasar los canales de televisión uno tras de otro sin poder concentrarse o a leer libros que ya había leído sin prestarles ningún interés.

Por el momento, se contentaba con dar una vuelta al exterior del edificio y regresar.

Aquel mundo, pensaba mientras miraba a su alrededor, era totalmente aburrido.

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde la muerte de Nara y las cosas estaban muy tranquilas, como si no existiera un criminal masivo con un retorcido sentido de la justicia.

- ¡Light! – escuchó que lo llamaba una vocecita chillona a sus espaldas.

Se giró sobre sí mismo y vio a Misa acercándosele, corriendo. En su rostro tenía la misma sonrisa de siempre.

- Light, ¿qué haces aquí afuera? Creía que estarías trabajando junto a Ryuuzaki…

- Sí, bueno… digamos que me dio un poco de tiempo libre – dijo él, para no revelar nada de la investigación.

- ¡Ya era hora! – exclamó ella, indignada - ¡Con todo lo que te esfuerzas es claro que te mereces un descanso, Light! ¡Ese Ryuuzaki es un desconsiderado! Pero dime… - dijo, cambiando súbitamente de tono a uno más bajo y serio, cosa que llamó la atención del castaño - ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

Claramente, Misa se refería a qué debería hacer respecto de los juicios y demás obligaciones que tenía por ser el segundo Kira. Pero, obviamente, Light no comprendió aquello.

- Bueno, no sé. Quizás debas ir a visitar a alguna amiga, o… qué sé yo.

Aquella respuesta dejó en blanco a Misa.

- ¿A-A qué te refieres, Light? No comprendo…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Esperaba que me dieras alguna indicación o… algo.

- ¿Indicación? – preguntó él, extrañado - ¿De qué?

Misa no entendía absolutamente nada.

- Light… ¿acaso todavía no lo recuerdas?

- ¿Recordar qué?

Amane en aquel momento comprendió que Light no tenía conciencia de ser Kira. Y ella iba a ayudar a su Light.

- Light, ahora no lo recuerdas, pero… Tú eres Kira e hiciste un plan para comprobar tu inocencia ante L.

Light miró a Misa con extrañeza. Era demasiada coincidencia que las sospechas de Ryuuzaki coincidieran con las palabras de ella. Por otro lado… era imposible. Él no era Kira. Nunca había usado un Death Note, siquiera.

- ¿De dónde sacaste todo eso?

Misa lo miró con determinación.

- El Shinigami me lo dijo. Rem. Y fue ella quien me reveló que Higuchi era Kira y me ayudó a obtener la evidencia. Me dijo que esto era un plan suyo, y que yo tengo una Death Note…

- Misa, ¿cómo es que no lo viste antes? – Light soltó una risita - ¿De verdad crees eso?

- Bueno, yo…

- No conocemos la naturaleza de un Shinigami, pero por su apariencia puedo afirmar que no me da mucha confianza. Rem te mintió… eso es muy probable. Te engañó para que usaras la Death Note y siguieras matando. Eso de seguro le provocaría mucha risa – dijo, con un tono enojado.

- Pero, Light… Yo…

- Misa, no seas tan inocente. ¿De verdad crees que yo puedo hacer algo así? – guardó silencio unos segundos – De todas maneras, ¿por qué me preguntaste qué hacer? ¿Acaso tú harías lo mismo que Kira?

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

- Sólo si Light lo pide…

- Bueno, pues escucha lo que te pido: aléjate lo máximo posible de esta investigación y no creas lo primero que te anda diciendo un monstruo que viene del mundo Shinigami.

- ¿Por qué debo alejarme? – preguntó Misa, haciendo una mueca digna de un niño que va a romper a llorar.

- Porque te pondrías a ti misma en riesgo sin ninguna necesidad.

La rubia sonrió.

- Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Light.

- Bueno, ahora vete, vamos…

La chica, aunque algo decepcionada, lo hizo sin chistar, alejándose bastante confundida.

La cabeza de Light daba muchísimas vueltas. Era muy extraño que Misa le dijera aquello, y por otro lado no entendía por qué el Shinigami tenía interés en mentirle a la chica. Ahora, su cerebro estaba dividido en dos. Por una parte, sabía que él había sido Kira, estaba seguro; a veces pensaba incluso de la misma forma que el asesino en masa, y le resultaba muy fácil el pensar cómo reaccionaría Kira o qué haría en cierta situación. Por el contrario, no tenía ningún recuerdo, marca o incluso una laguna mental que delatara el hecho de haber usado la Death Note…

Todo aquello era complicado en extremo.

- Hoy te demoraste más de lo normal – dijo L como quien no quiere la cosa al ver entrar al castaño unos minutos más tarde.

- Misa me encontró afuera.

- Ah.

Light consideró en contarle todo al detective, pero decidió que sería mejor no hacerlo. Aquello no venía al caso, según su parecer, y sólo complicaría más las cosas.

- ¿Recibiste alguna novedad?

- La verdad no – dijo L, comiendo unos malvaviscos, con la vista fija en la computadora.

Light soltó un suspiro... Todavía le quedaban ocho días plagados de situaciones como aquella.

-.-.-.-

.-.: ThE oThEr NoTe-.-.

-.-.-.-

- Ryuuzaki, una llamada de Yagami Soichiro – se escuchó la voz de Watari.

- Pásamelo.

Light se incorporó apresuradamente. Aquel era el día número trece… Esa llamada era demasiado importante.

- Ryuuzaki… - se escuchó la voz agitada del superintendente – Tamokawa… Tamokawa está…

- ¿Qué sucedió, papá? – preguntó Light, ansioso.

- Tamokawa está vivo. Está en perfectas condiciones.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, L dijo:

- Muy bien. Regresen al cuartel de inmediato por favor. Y avísenle al resto del equipo – Y cortó la comunicación – Watari, ya sabes qué hacer.

- Enseguida – dijo el hombre, desconectándose.

- Ryuuzaki… - comenzó Light, nervioso - ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

- Pensar, Yagami-kun… Pensar.

-.-.-.-

.-.: ThE oThEr NoTe-.-.

-.-.-.-

- Es decir que… - preguntó Matsuda – ¿No sabes qué hacer, Ryuuzaki?

- Yo no dije eso – contestó cansinamente el pelinegro, revolviendo su té – Lo explicaré de nuevo para que lo entiendan. El hecho de que Tamokawa Hideki no muriera nos indica que es más que claro que tanto la regla de los trece días como la que dice que si se destruye el cuaderno los que lo hayan tocado morirán, son falsas. Por lo tanto, no hay ninguna duda en que Yagami Light y Amane Misa son Kira y el segundo Kira respectivamente.

Todo el grupo ahogó un grito al mismo tiempo, pero L lo ignoró.

- El problema es que no podemos culpar a ninguno de los dos, ya que no son concientes de eso. Y si los mandamos a un juzgado los van a encerrar en un hospital psiquiátrico, debido a una posible doble personalidad, la cual no la tienen.

- Pero Ryuuzaki, si muestras el cuaderno… - dijo Light, ante la mirada desorbitada del resto. Él era el acusado y no hacía nada por defenderse. Y es que Light, aunque no lo admitiera, sabía que él era, o había sido, el asesino en cuestión.

- El cuaderno se va a quedar donde está y nadie más sabrá de su existencia.

Para sorpresa de todos, el chico dejó de lado sus cosas dulces y giró su silla para mirarlos con una expresión muy seria.

- No van a comentarle de esto a nadie – le expresión del chico era un tanto intimidante.

- Por supuesto que no, Ryuuzaki – afirmó Aizawa con determinación.

Él los miró a todo en silencio unos segundos.

- El caso Kira ya está resuelto. Todavía no sé qué hacer con ustedes, Yagami-kun, pero estoy cien por ciento seguro de que ninguno de los dos recuerda haber matado ni las razones por las que lo hicieron. Siendo ese el caso, no voy a condenarlos a nada… Pero no des por hecho que voy a dejar de pensarlo.

A Light se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

- Ryuuzaki… Todavía no puedo asimilar que digas esas cosas de mi hijo.

- Yagami Soichiro-san, creo que su hijo y Kira son dos personas totalmente distintas. Hablando psicológicamente, por supuesto.

El padre de Light iba a decir otra cosa, pero el detective lo interrumpió.

- Dejemos de pensar en esto ahora. Hay cosas más urgentes.

- ¿Cómo qué? – preguntó Matsuda, todavía alterado.

- Debemos encontrar cuanto antes el otro Death Note.

L se giró nuevamente, quedando de cara a la computadora.

- Es claro que Yagami-kun lo escondió en algún área de Tokyo, puesto que no dejó la ciudad en ningún momento. No creo que esté en el distrito de Kantou, puesto que sería demasiado obvio… No, está en otro lugar. El problema es dónde.

- ¿No se te ocurrió nada, Ryuuzaki? – preguntó Aizawa.

- Puesto que la respuesta no la tiene nadie, ya que la memoria de Yagami-kun se perdió completamente, sólo nos queda desarrollar varios planes de búsqueda. Pero, aunque se me ocurrieron varias opciones todas son nefastas e inútiles.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Ryuuzaki? – preguntó Light.

- Una es registrar cada centímetro de la ciudad, lo cual me parece difícil, porque sólo somos siete personas, contando a Watari, y Tokyo tiene una superficie de dos mil ciento dos kilómetros cuadrados sin contar todos los pisos de los edificios de la ciudad. Otra, muy absurda, es publicar anuncios de un cuaderno negro perdido y ofrecer una recompensa, cosa que haría a la situación muy sospechosa. Una tercera idea es avisar que un cuaderno negro que circula libremente por la ciudad tiene un virus y que debe ser destruido al instante, pero si alguien ya lo tiene en sus manos sólo se reiría de nosotros. La cuarta, que es la que creo más lógica, es esperar a que alguien lo encuentre y lo use, para así atraparlo.

Todos permanecieron en silencio después del no corto discurso de L.

- Pero así… otro inocente moriría – dijo Soichiro, con la voz entrecortada.

- A mí no se me ocurre nada más.

Todos guardaron silencio.

- Vaya, vaya… Quién diría eso de ti – dijo Light, tratando de alivianar un poco la situación.

- ¿Tú qué opinas, Yagami-kun?

Light se tomó su tiempo para responder.

- Bueno, ciertamente no podemos pedir ayuda a ningún tipo de fuerza especial como la NPA, la CIA, el FBI o el MIT. Siendo así, todo se limita a las posibilidades de siete personas… a no ser que cuentes a Misa por alguna extraña razón y seamos ocho. Con menos de diez personas no llegamos a nada. Creo que lo mejor es la opción número cuatro, también.

- Y-Yagami-kun… - murmuró Matsuda.

- Debo admitir… - dijo L – Que esta situación me frustra bastante – se llevó un pastelillo a la boca.

- ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó Light, un tanto enojado - ¿Vas a quedarte así, sin decir nada más?

- Bueno, en realidad… hay una quinta opción.

Se giró y miró a los otros cinco, serio. Light dio un paso al frente.

- Entonces, ¿qué esperas? Dila.

- Por favor, retírense todos del cuartel. Vuelvan mañana. Ahora necesito arreglar un par de cosas…

Light se enojó bastante por la actitud de L, pero decidió no golpearlo. Al menos no en ese momento.

-.-.-.-

.-.: ThE oThEr NoTe-.-.

-.-.-.-

A las siete de la mañana todos los miembros del grupo de investigación se encontraron en la entrada del cuartel e ingresaron juntos al edificio. Después de pasar por todos los sistemas de seguridad subieron hasta la sala principal y Mogi abrió la puerta para que pudieran ingresar.

Pero el hombre se quedó estático. Aizawa dio un par de pasos para mirar qué había dejado a su compañero así y su reacción fue la misma. Antes de que Matsuda pudiera preguntar algo, Light avanzó con paso firme y entró en la habitación.

Lo primero que vio fue a L, sentado en la misma silla de siempre, concentrado en un monitor. A la izquierda de éste había un chico de al parecer unos dieciocho años tirado en un sofá, comiendo una barra de chocolate y todo vestido en cuero negro. A la derecha de L había otro chico, de al parecer dieciséis años, sentado en suelo, armando un castillo de naipes; tenía la piel muy clara y el pelo blanco, y estaba vestido con ropa holgada del mismo color que su cabellera.

- L, ya estamos aquí – anunció Light.

- Lo sé, los vi por las cámaras – el pelinegro lo enfrentó y se puso de pie – Ellos se unieron al equipo de investigación – les anunció a los japoneses – Llegaron hace cinco horas aproximadamente. Sus nombres son Mello y Near – dijo, señalándolos – Ya les expliqué la situación, y nos van a ayudar a buscar el segundo cuaderno.

Light los miró bien. El chico que respondía al nombre de Near era terriblemente parecido a L, mientras que Mello parecía ser todo lo opuesto.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Llegaron a alguna conclusión?

- ¿No te vas a presentar, Yagami-kun? – le dijo L, con su mirada típica.

- Por favor, Ryuuzaki, es obvio que saben quiénes somos más que de sobra.

- Pero de todas formas odio tu actitud al hablar con Ryuuzaki como si no estuviéramos aquí – dijo Mello, taladrándolo con la mirada.

- Es bastante inteligente… Sobresale entre el resto de oficiales japoneses… - susurró Near con tono quedo.

- Ryuuzaki, ¿estás de seguro de esto? – preguntó Soichiro mirando con desconfianza a los dos recién llegados.

- Por supuesto. A ellos les confiaría mi vida.

Y con ese comentario, L volvió a su computadora, arrancando una sonrisa en los rostros de Mello y Near y una mirada de recelo de los ojos de Light.


	3. Impotencia

**3. Impotencia**

L soltó el tenedor con el cual estaba comiendo aquella porción de pastel y comenzó a dar vueltas en su silla, con la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando al techo. Ya había pasado una semana entera desde que Mello y Near habían llegado y no habían progresado en absoluto con el caso. La cantidad de hipótesis y estrategias para encontrar el cuaderno que habían sugerido eran tantas que ya había perdido la cuenta. Aquella situación lo ponía un tanto nervioso, y lo hacía sentir impotente e inútil.

Para Mello y Near, la situación no era muy diferente. Desde el momento en que Roger les había dicho que tomarían el próximo vuelo a Japón para ayudar a L con el caso Kira, creyeron que lo primero que harían al llegar sería empezar a analizar una cantidad impresionante de datos y a movilizar fuerzas especiales para atrapar a los sospechosos. Podría decirse que, cuando se enteraron que L ya tenía prácticamente todo resuelto, sintieron tanto decepción como admiración. La decepción para ellos mismos y la admiración para con L.

Al haber pasado una semana desde su llegada, Mello y Near ya tenían completamente perfilados a los japoneses que formaban parte del equipo de investigación.

A Mello no le agradaba ninguno, aunque si tenía que elegir a un compañero prefería mil veces que le tocara alguien como Aizawa, que pensaba un poco más que el resto por sí mismo, a pesar de lo que dijera L, incluso. A Light, lo odiaba. Desde el primer momento en que escuchó de él y vio su fotografía, supo que nunca podría hablarle tranquilamente a alguien como él. No por el hecho de haber sido Kira, sino por su "estúpido afán de creer tener siempre la razón", como se repetía para sí mismo constantemente.

Near había visto todo de una forma completamente diferente. No hizo ninguna diferencia entre este equipo de investigación y con los que había trabajado anteriormente. Para él eran personas con las cuales no tenía ninguna obligación ni compromiso, y los consideraría siempre y cuando le fueran útiles. Su principal objetivo era ayudar a L, y para ello no necesitaba hacerse amigo de nadie.

A Light esos dos chicos no le inspiraban mucha confianza. Por un lado, sabía, desde el momento en que los vio, que eran genios sólo comparables con L (y por qué no, con él mismo), pero ambos eran bastante callados, y era imposible saber qué pensaban. Mello, particularmente, parecía aborrecerlo, a pesar de haber tenido muy poco trato con él. Éste tenía una presencia mucho más fuerte que la del chico albino, y parecía mucho más impulsivo e impaciente que Near y L.

De todas formas, aquel no era el mejor momento para debatir sobre la psicología de los recién llegados. Light se regañó mentalmente y trató de concentrarse nuevamente en el caso. Debía buscar una solución para aquello… Una Death Note estaba perdida y no podían darse el lujo de dejar el tema así como así.

- Esto es… agobiante – dijo L con voz queda, al tiempo que detuvo la silla. La primera impresión que tuvo Light fue que estaba mareado, pero la apariencia del detective parecía indicar que algo como un simple mareo ya no podía afectarle.

Las ojeras de L estaban más marcadas que nunca, su cabello se encontraba más desordenado que de costumbre y su piel estaba mucho más pálida de lo normal.

- Este caso te está consumiendo, Ryuuzaki – dijo Watari, mientras empujaba un carrito con un nuevo surtido de dulces y pasteles hasta el escritorio del chico – Deberías descansar un poco.

L sólo lo miró en silencio.

- De ninguna manera, Watari.

- De todas formas… - interrumpió Mello – Estamos completamente varados. Míranos. No tenemos ni idea de por dónde empezar. Todos los planteamientos que hicimos son tontos e inútiles…

- Mires por donde lo mires, la idea que tuvo Ryuuzaki antes de nuestra llegada es la mejor – dijo Near, cortando a Mello, lo cual hizo que el rubio le lanzara una mirada encolerizada al albino – Lo mejor es esperar – Y así colocó la última pieza del puzzle en su lugar.

- Pero si elegimos hacer eso… Deberemos esperar hasta que muera alguien. ¿Acaso no es eso lo que tenemos que evitar? Si esperamos a que alguien encuentre el cuaderno… Entonces le estaríamos dando el gusto a Kira – se quejó Soichiro.

- Sin contar que las posibilidades de que alguien lo use de la misma forma que Kira no son del cien por ciento – aportó Light, sentado de brazos cruzados – Puede ser que la persona que se tope con el Death Note lo regrese al Shinigami o lo utilice para ambiciones personales y luego renuncie a él…

L comenzó a dar vueltas en su silla de nuevo.

- De todas maneras… No, eso tampoco. Aunque… No, no estoy cien por ciento seguro de que eso… Por otra parte…

El pelinegro murmuraba cosas para él mismo que resultaban completamente sin sentido para los demás. Todos lo miraban, incluidos Mello y Near.

- No puedo creer que haya llegado hasta este punto… - L se cubrió el rostro con una mano y detuvo la silla – Watari – llamó.

- ¿Sí, Ryuuzaki?

- Ya sabes a quién necesito que traigas.

El anciano sonrió y, con paso tranquilo, abandonó la habitación.

Ante esto, todos se quedaron estáticos, con los ojos abiertos. Mello fue el primero en hablar.

- Ryuuzaki, por favor no me digas que… No me digas que…

- No actúes como un niño, Mello – dijo Near.

- ¡¿A quién crees que le estás hablando, enano?! – gritó el rubio – Ryuuzaki, en serio… ¿Acaso… Acaso le pediste que llame a… a… a R?

Los miembros del equipo de investigación, incluido Light, estaban atónitos y no sabían qué pensar.

- En efecto… Es la segunda vez que la situación lo requiere.

Mello abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y en el rostro de Near se dibujó una sonrisa.

- Un momento – intervino Light. Se le estaban escapando demasiados datos, y aquello no le gustaba - ¿De quién hablan? ¿Quién es R? ¿Por qué es necesario que venga?

"¿Acaso será otro genio?", pensó con recelo.

- Yagami-kun, creo que puedes responder dos de esas preguntas por tu propia cuenta – dijo L, mirándolo con su habitual expresión.

El castaño se cruzó de brazos y repasó las palabras anteriores del trío de genios para aclarar un poco la situación. Echó una ojeada a Mello, que se sentó bufando en el sillón en el que estaba, y Near, quien rearmaba el puzzle con una sonrisita divertida.

- Bueno, creo que ese tal R es otra persona perteneciente a su organización, otro genio, y lo necesitas aquí ya que puede servirte de ayuda. Pero, personalmente – dijo, cambiando de tono – Tengo mis dudas. Primero, porque es un extraño más que va a meterse en esto; si contamos a estos dos – señaló a Mello y a Near - Ya son tres personas a las cuales no conozco con las que comparto información confidencial de alto rango. Por otro lado, no sé hasta qué punto ese tal R pueda serte útil, ya que, supuestamente, Mello y Near también lo serían, ¿no? Y no veo que hayamos avanzado desde que ellos llegaron.

- En verdad _odio_ la forma en la que hablas de nosotros como si no estuviéramos aquí – expresó Mello con brusquedad, mordiendo la barra de chocolate.

L miró a Light en silencio durante unos segundos, probablemente repasando sus palabras en su mente.

- Estás en lo correcto, básicamente – dijo simplemente y se volteó hacia el monitor de la computadora.

- ¡¿Eso es todo?! – inquirió Light con incredulidad - ¡¿No vas a darnos alguna explicación?!

El equipo de investigación ni siquiera se animaba a interrumpir. Mello y Light lucían enojados, mientras que Near y L estaban tan inexpresivos como siempre.

- ¿Qué otra cosa podría explicarte? No puedo decirte quién es R, y ya sabes el motivo por el cuál se reunirá con nosotros. A no ser que quieras que te de una descripción física de su persona, a lo cual no le veo ningún punto, ya que no creo que estés interesado en su apariencia.

Near sonrió divertido y Mello bufó.

- Bueno, cuando llegue avísenme – dijo el rubio y, arrastrando los pies, salió de la habitación.

- El tema es, Yagami-kun – comenzó L – Que el ambiente que hay aquí ya no me favorece.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Pues verás, si bien es cierto que el silencio y la tranquilidad ayudan a la concentración, este caso me está tomando más tiempo del que creí. Por eso, el silencio y la tranquilidad pasaron a otro plano, y lo que necesito ahora para concentrarme es... – se llevó el pulgar a los labios – Pues ruido. Mucho ruido.

Matsuda comenzó a reír y todos lo miraron.

- Ay, Ryuuzaki... ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes? Podemos traer unos cuantos CDs de heavy metal y...

- No es ese tipo de ruido al que me refiero, Matsuda-san.

Todos los miraron, sin entender.

- Yagami-kun, y esto también va para el resto, ya sé que voy en contra de las reglas, pero... ¿Puedo pedirte que mañana traigas a Amane Misa al edificio?

Todos se quedaron en blanco.

- ¿A Misa? – preguntó Light, para asegurarse de haber oído bien.

- Sí, por favor.

Los miembros del equipo de investigación intercambiaron miradas de confusión entre sí, pero, silenciosamente, quedaron de acuerdo en que, si era lo que L pensaba que sería mejor, entonces era una muy buena opción hacerle caso.

-.-.-.-

.-.: ThE oThEr NoTe-.-.

-.-.-.-

La llegada de R no se dio sino hasta tres días después de aquella conversación en el cuartel. En esos días el equipo estuvo libre, y ninguno se acercó ni de casualidad al cuartel, aprovechando ese tiempo para estar con sus familias. A decir verdad, Light hubiera retornado de no ser por la petición de su padre de que se quedara, ya que seguramente Sachiko y Sayu lo extrañaban demasiado, cosa que él comprobó al regresar a su hogar.

Aunque, al hacerlo, tuvo que soportar las cotidianas e infinitas visitas de Misa, quien lo tenía aferrado siempre del brazo y le sacaba temas de conversación banales y sin sentido. Se puso especialmente pesada el día en que le dijo que debía acompañarla al cuartel general, ya que la chica empezó a decir cosas que incluían las palabras "preocupación", "necesidad", "cercanía" e "inseparable" una y otra vez, haciendo que Light finalmente se aburriera y se pusiera a navegar por internet.

La rubia, por otro lado, no había vuelto a mencionar nada relativo al Shinigami ni a Kira, por lo que Light ni siquiera recordó nada de aquello. Misa seguía debatiéndose interiormente sobre el tema, ya que creía antes que nada en las palabras de Light, pero no veía por qué un Shinigami habría de mentirle a ella en especial.

Así llegó el día en el que todos se reunieron nuevamente en el cuartel de investigación. Misa, como era de esperar, iba tomada del brazo de Light. Como los otros miembros del equipo ya estaban acostumbrados a sus berrinches y chillidos, no se hicieron mayor problema, pero...

- ¿Acaso es posible que exista una chica tan tonta? – dijo Mello con exasperación, dejando caer su barra de chocolate sobre la mesa, donde también tenía asentados los pies.

Aizawa lo miró serio, pero Matsuda frunció el ceño ante el comentario... Aunque, de todas formas, no se animó a enfrentar a Mello. Misa ni siquiera se enteró, ya que estaba demasiado ocupada regañando a L y destacando las habilidades de Light.

- Ryuuzaki, dos cosas – lo llamó el rubio, haciéndose oír - ¿A qué hora va a llegar R y por qué diablos le dijiste a Yagami que trajera a este incordio? – señaló a Misa, quien esta vez sí lo oyó – Me está sacando de mis casillas.

- ¿El retraso de R o Amane? – preguntó L, llevándose a la boca un pedazo de pastel.

- Ambas cosas.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y, antes de que Misa pronunciara lo que tenía pensado, entró Watari seguido de dos personas. Un chico y una chica.

- Aquí está R – dijo el anciano, haciéndose a un lado.

Todos miraron a la pareja, preguntándose quién de los dos sería...

- ¡RYUUZAKI! – exclamó con emoción la chica, en un acento medio extraño, y avanzó corriendo hasta donde estaba el pelinegro. Extendió sus brazos y los cerró en torno al cuello del joven. Debido al impulso que llevaba, aquello fue demasiado para la silla con ruedas del detective y ambos se fueron al suelo, ella sobre él.

Se miraron en silencio, ella con una enorme sonrisa y él con el rostro inexpresivo.

Se oyó un golpear de palmas y Light se giró para ver al chico que había entrado con aquella joven, quien tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

- Vaya, pero qué reencuentro más romántico... – expresó, en inglés.

- Púdrete – le dijo ella en el mismo idioma, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a L.

Luego Light decidió prestar más atención a aquello. Las expresiones de los miembros del equipo de investigación eran de total sorpresa en incredulidad, igual que la suya; Misa tenía la boca abierta de asombro; Watari y Near sonreían, mientras que Mello parecía sumamente enojado. Este último soltó un bufido y se dirigió a la chica.

- Tan impuntual como siempre.

Repentinamente, se dijo Light, todo el mundo hablaba en inglés.

- ¿Por qué no te metes en tus propios asuntos, Mello? – dijo ella, con tono de pocos amigos, apartando por una vez los ojos de L. Luego, al parecer, se dio cuenta de cómo la miraban todos, y se puso de pie, permitiéndole al pelinegro hacer lo mismo – Lo cierto es que estaba ocupada, ya sabes todo el lío que se arma siempre en Suiza, y eso me retuvo mucho más tiempo del que deseaba allá... - Miró a L una vez más – Ay, Ryuuzaki, es tan bueno verte otra vez – y lo abrazó nuevamente, con mucha fuerza. Para ser que venía de Suiza, hablaba en inglés como si fuera británica de nacimiento.

- Yo me encargué de decirle sobre el tema de tu seudónimo, como ya habrás deducido – le dijo Watari a L, con una sonrisa, pero manteniendo el japonés.

- Claro que sí – y Light vio sonreír a L de una forma en la que nunca antes lo había hecho, al mirar a aquella joven que lo abrazaba como si no se vieran desde hacía diez años – Permítanme presentarlos. Ellos son Matt y R.

Light miró primero al joven. Era pelirrojo y llevaba unas gafas bastante peculiares. Su camiseta negra y blanca a rayas le quedaba bastante holgada, al igual que sus jeans.

Lo que le sorprendió bastante fue el hecho de que R sea la chica... quizás porque esperaba encontrarse a otra personalidad como el mismo L o Near, para ser que el detective la necesitaba tanto. Su cabello era negro y brillante, casi hasta la cadera de largo, con ondas. Sus ojos eran de un azul claro y sus pestañas largas y curvas. Aquellas dos características más sus rasgos se le hacían bastante conocidos, aunque no pudo determinar de dónde era ella. Es decir, era obvio que venía de Occidente, pero no pudo decir con certeza de dónde.

Se preguntó por qué trataba al detective de aquella manera. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que fueran parientes, ya que, si lo pensabas bien, las diferencias no eran muchas. Además, si fuera simplemente su amiga, Ryuuzaki de seguro no dejaría que ella se tomara tanta confianza, incluso aunque se conocieran de la infancia...

La voz de Misa lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Oye, ¿tú eres la hermana de Ryuuzaki?

Todos los ojos se centraron sobre la rubia, lo cual hizo que ella se ruborizara un poco.

- Disculpa, pero... todavía no hablo japonés – se excusó ella en inglés, agachando la cabeza.

Misa reformuló la pregunta en el mismo idioma que hablaba ella, lo que hizo que Mello murmurara algo sobre que no podía creer que fuera capaz de una cosa así

- ¿Su hermana? – soltó una risita, al parecer divertida por la situación – No, yo soy su novia.

Todos se quedaron helados. Matt soltó una carcajada, quizás ante la expresión de Misa, y Mello volvió a bufar.

- Pero... – comenzó a balbucear Misa en su idioma – Ryuuzaki... Light... las cadenas... yo creí...

R miró a L como pidiéndole que le explicara qué le decía ella, pero él sólo le hizo una seña indicándole que no le diera importancia.

- Ah, ahora que estamos – dijo ella, siempre en inglés – Yo también quiero un seudónimo – L la miró, esperando que terminara de hablar – Yo quiero ser Ryuko a partir de ahora.

- Tú y tu estúpida obsesión con los dragones – dijo Mello, con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Ya te dije que no te metieras en lo que no te importa!

- Genial, ¡Ryuuzaki no voy a soportar esto! ¡Esta niña me saca de mis casillas!

- Mira Mello, para empezar... – pero no pudo continuar, ya que L la silenció con una mano.

- No des información innecesaria – le dijo, con una sonrisa.

Light observaba todo con los ojos bien abiertos. Aquello ya no parecía el cuartel de investigación. Era un circo.

- Disculpen, pero... ¿podrían decirnos qué está sucediendo? – preguntó en inglés, ya que le parecía una falta de respeto hablar en el idioma que la chica no conocía, por lo cual ella ya había presentado las debidas disculpas.

- Sí, creo que debería hacerlo... aunque sea por mera cortesía. Vengan, tomemos asiento – dijo L, y todos se ubicaron en los sofás. Por supuesto que Misa tomó asiento de inmediato al lado de Light.

Los miembros del equipo de investigación se miraban entre ellos in saber qué pensar.

- Watari, ¿ya le diste la información que te pedí a Ryuko? – preguntó el pelinegro.

- Así es, Ryuuzaki.

- Muy bien, entonces asumo que ya sabes cómo son las cosas en este momento – volvió a hablar el detective mirando a la chica sentada a su lado.

- Sí. Y Matt también.

- Luego te preguntaré sobre eso. Pero bien, entonces... ¿puedes decirme quién es quién? – y señaló a los miembros del equipo de investigación.

- Eso es fácil – dijo ella con una risita y comenzó a nombrarlos a medida que los señalaba – Shuichi Aizawa, Tota Matsuda, Kanzo Mogi, Soichiro Yagami y, finalmente, Light Yagami, el espécimen más interesante de la manda...

Matt soltó otra carcajada y L sólo sonrió. Light frunció el entrecejo; aquella chica era extraña. No parecía ser mucho más brillante que Mello o Near, y, en cierta forma, su voz aguda y su físico le recordaban a Misa.

- Entonces, ¿sacaste algo en claro de todo lo que te dijo Watari? – le volvió a preguntar L a Ryuko.

- Bueno, es que me dio toda la información, así que no tengo que deducir nada... Light Yagami fue el primer Kira y Misa Amane el segundo. De alguna forma perdieron sus memorias. Su arma era un cuaderno perteneciente a los Shinigamis, llamado Death Note. Tú tienes el que le pertenecía a Light Yagami, pero el de Misa Amane está escondido en algún lugar de Japón, más específicamente en Tokyo, y por ahora no tienen idea de cómo recuperarlo. La mejor opción hasta ahora es esperar a que alguien lo use, aunque hay un gran margen de error con eso.

L sonrió satisfecho.

- Tienes tan buena memoria como siempre – le dijo, despeinándola. Ella sonrió como una niña pequeña.

- Pero... en el informe no decía nada sobre el paradero de Rem. ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora el Shinigami?

Light le respondió en el idioma en que ella hablaba.

- Está en el nivel 24. No sale y no se comunica con nosotros. No sabemos si espera a otro de los suyos, a que resolvamos el caso o a que Ryuuzaki renuncie a la Death Note para irse...

- Yagami-kun, respecto a lo que dijo Ryuko, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Light sabía que se refería a su previa identidad como Kira. El castaño, aunque no lo aparentara, había dedicado mucho tiempo a pensar en eso, y, aunque no le agradara en absoluto, no le veía otra salida. Si él se ubicaba como Kira, todas las piezas encajaban.

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo – dijo, agachando la cabeza. Las protestas por parte del equipo de investigación japonés no se hicieron esperar.

- Por favor, no se precipiten - llamó L – Resolveremos todo a su debido tiempo. Ahora nuestra prioridad debe ser el Death Note escondido...

- Si es por mí, no me importaría empezar a buscar a pie. ¡Me muero de ganas por recorrer Tokyo! – exclamó Ryuko, pero L volvió a hablar.

- Antes de eso... Me gustaría que me explicaran el por qué Matt está aquí – dijo, con seriedad.

El pelirrojo soltó una risita nerviosa y Ryuko puso cara de circunstancias.

- A mí no me mires, yo se lo advertí. Le dije que al llegar él se las arreglaría solo contigo y me dijo que por él estaba bien – y se dejó caer de brazos cruzados sobre el sofá.

- Bueno, Ryuuzaki, la cosa es así... – comenzó Matt. Su expresión denotaba que pronto daría alguna excusa tonta o directamente diría una mentira – Cuando Ryuko me dijo que vendría a verte...

- ¡Oye! – se quejó ella.

- Bueno, está bien, cuando yo... escuché... a escondidas... que ella vendría a verte, decidí que... debido a la gravedad de los hechos, y el peligro latente al que se sometía, no podía dejar a una bella damisela a merced de un cruel asesino...

La risa histérica de Mello hizo que el pelirrojo dejara de hablar.

- Como si eso pudiera detenerla... Esa niña es capaz de seguir hablando incluso mientras nada en una piscina de ácido sulfúrico...

La pelinegra miró furibundamente al rubio, quien le devolvió la mirada, desafiante.

- Eres insoportable – dijo ella.

- Y tú una latosa.

- Piérdete.

- Soy capaz de suicidarme si es necesario con tal de mantenerte fuera de mi vista.

- Ustedes dos, basta – ordenó L. Al parecer él era el mayor entre Mello, Near, Matt y Ryuko – Mello, Near, les agradecería que volvieran a su trabajo, deben controlar varias listas todavía. Matt, por favor, ya que viniste, sé útil y trabaja con ellos dos... no es que sea algo raro para ti. Ryuko, tú puedes instalarte en el piso superior al de Misa; allí encontrarás varias cosas útiles para ti. Tú Misa, puedes volver a tu antigua habitación. El resto, ya sabe qué hacer.

Sin más, tomó otro pedazo de pastel y, sentándose en su silla giratoria, se puso a teclear. De inmediato todos se movilizaron para atender a las órdenes del detective.

Light pensó varias cosas en aquel momento: una, que L tenía todas las cualidades de un líder, y dos, que en estos momentos el pelinegro debería de estar sintiéndose como una niñera.

Las listas a las que se refería L eran las de las funerarias de Japón. Buscaban personas que hubieran muerto por causas insospechadas e inesperadas, ya que era la pista más segura para hallar la Death Note, pero hasta ahora no había nada que les llamara la atención.

Misa se quedó mirando a su nueva "vecina". Light se percató de aquello, pero decidió restarle importancia. Casi nadie era capaz de saber qué pasaba por la cabeza de la rubia... quizás estaba pensando en el próximo peinado que se haría para una fiesta.

Ryuko salió de aquella habitación y se dirigió hasta su piso a instalarse. Amane salió tras ella una par de segundos después.

Una vez se hubieron ido, Matsuda no pudo contenerse más.

- Vaya, vaya, Ryuuzaki... Te lo tenías bien escondido, ¿eh? No creo que lo hayas ocultado por simple vergüenza, ya que esa niña es una preciosidad...

- En efecto, Matsuda-san. No les comenté nada por dos razones; una, no les importa en absoluto el conocer detalles sobre mi vida privada, y segundo, si alguien como yo empieza a decir cosas sobre una chica, es probable que alguien se de cuenta de todo y la rapte o le haga algo... Es por su seguridad.

- No es que viva de incógnito, precisamente... – murmuró Mello, más para sí que otra cosa. Light decidió ignorar aquello y en cambio preguntó:

- ¿Y por qué le dijiste a Misa que podrías enamorarte de ella, entonces?

L lo miró, inexpresivo como siempre.

- Ya deberías haberte dado cuenta, Yagami-kun.

- No me digas... Estabas fingiendo, ¿no?

- Sólo en parte. Si bien es cierto que no podría amar a una chica como Amane Misa, guarda cierta relación con Ryuko.

- A mí me pareció que eran bastante parecidas – comentó Light.

Ante aquella frase, todos giraron sus rostros abruptamente para mirarlo. Mello se puso de pie y, casi gritando, dijo:

- ¡No te atrevas a comparar a Ryuko con la molesta esa!

- Mello, tranquilízate – dijo Near, aunque algo en su expresión le indicaba a Light que también estaba molesto.

- No, Near, él tiene razón. Yagami, no vuelvas a compararlas así – pidió Matt, aunque bastante más tranquilo que el rubio.

- ¿Pero qué...? - Light no entendía nada.

- Con el tiempo te darás cuenta – dijo L, antes de girarse a los monitores una vez más – Ahora pongámonos a trabajar. Tenemos que rastrear varias listas... sin contar que debo seguir observándote, ya que existe un cero punto cinco por ciento de posibilidades de que tú, Yagami-kun, aún seas Kira.

- Personalmente, no me esperaba una cosa así – expresó el castaño, ignorando el último comentario del pelinegro.

- Ya me figuraba que te imaginarías a R como un doble mío – dijo L, mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿No se supone que necesitamos buenas ideas? Ella luce sólo como una chiquilla.

- Bueno, más que de buenas ideas se trata de un cambio de perspectiva. A veces ver todo racionalmente no ayuda, porque los criminales no siempre siguen una lógica. Por eso ella está aquí, para que nos diga qué interpreta desde su perspectiva.

- Si buscabas ideas absurdas, ¿acaso no era suficiente con Misa? – refutó Light.

- Sí, pero la diferencia radica en que Amane Misa no es tan inteligente y para nada coherente.

La situación, a ojos de Light, cada vez estaba peor. Si bien el número de personas que conformaban el equipo de había aumentado, no podía decir que tuviera plena confianza en ellas. Esta chica nueva, R, era un completo misterio: afirmaba estar implicada en una relación amorosa con L y al parecer conocía a los otros tres, Mello, Near y Matt, de toda la vida. Sobre todo le intrigaba la relación de la chica con el rubio, quien, a pesar de no haber hecho otra cosa que molestarla desde su arribo, la había "defendido" como si estuviera completamente enamorado de ella.

-.-.-.-

.-.: ThE oThEr NoTe…cAp 3… FiN-.-.

-.-.-.-

Hola a todos!

Saben? Es de suma importancia el hecho de recibir un review. No sólo por saber que a alguien le importa tu historia, sino porque eso te da mucha de la inspiración que a veces se necesita. Si estás leyendo esto, por favor, deja aunque sea un "me gustó" o un "no me gustó". Con tres palabras máximo harías feliz a esta chica!!!!!!!

Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo 3. Todavía no terminé el 4, pero se llama "Wammy's House"… Espero que la historia les haya gustado hasta aquí!!!!

Siéntanse libres de preguntar, cuestionar, aclarar y corregir lo que sea! ^^ Nos leemos (espero que) pronto!!

Saludos,

hikaru!


	4. Wammy's House

**4. Wammy's House**

Misa y Ryuko caminaban tranquila y silenciosamente por los pasillos del enorme edificio, rumbo a su habitación. Aunque de reojo, la rubia constantemente le echaba miradas a la otra joven. Pasaba los ojos de su brillante cabello a su perfecta nariz y de esos ojos azules a su tersa piel. Estaban solas en el monótono corredor, y sólo se podía ver las puertas de un elevador a, aproximadamente, diez metros.

- ¿Está todo en orden? – preguntó la morena de repente, deteniendo su marcha. Misa se quedó en blanco.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Me estás mirando desde hace rato.

La rubia se ruborizó enormemente.

- Oh... yo... bueno... – dijo todo aquello en japonés, pero a la extranjera no le hizo falta pedirle una traducción para comprender que estaba muerta de vergüenza.

- ¿Está todo bien? - repitió, con una encantadora sonrisa.

Misa se tranquilizó y soltó una risita.

- Sí...

- Oye, ¿podrías decirme tu número de piso? Así yo sigo hasta el siguiente. Es que Watari me pasó los planos del edificio, pero tenían muchos números alrededor... y odio las matemáticas.

La rubia la miró atónita y luego soltó algo así como una carcajada.

- Es... Está bien.

Ya en el ascensor la rubia presionó un botón y el silencio se hizo entre ellas una vez más. Misa empezó a sentirse incómoda, y buscó algún tema de conversación.

- Bueno, creo que como vamos a vivir prácticamente juntas... deberíamos conocernos mejor, ¿no?

- Pero si yo ya lo sé todo de ti – dijo Ryuko, con una sonrisa – Eres modelo, presentadora y cantante, vives sola, cambias cada dos por tres de representante, tu color favorito es el negro, odias hacer ejercicio, te interesa todo lo que tenga que ver con la magia y los horóscopos, prefieres los tacones antes que las zapatillas, te gusta más la playa que la montaña, estás planeando sacar un perfume con tu nombre y tu registro vocal no es muy amplio – a media que nombraba todo aquello iba contando con los dedos – Y tengo más, pero no quiero asustarte demasiado.

- ¡No es justo! – se quejó la rubia haciendo un puchero – ¡Tú sabes todo de mí y yo nada de ti!

- Bueno, ya nos conoceremos un poco más – sonrió cálidamente – Por ahora puedo revelarte que me gusta mucho la música, y me encanta componer canciones. Ah, hablando de eso... Más le vale a Ryuuzaki haberme dejado alguna guitarra o piano en mi habitación o sino...

Lo que le sucedería a L quedó en suspenso, ya que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron revelaron la suite de Misa. Ésta iba a invitar a la morena a pasar, pero Ryuko tomó primero la palabra.

- Vaya, qué bonito... Pero, ¿qué te parece si vamos a mi habitación? Allí podremos charlar tranquilas, ya que no creo que Ryuuzaki haya puesto micrófonos. Me caes bien, Amane – le sonrió una vez más – Me gustaría que seamos amigas.

"Vaya, vaya", pensó Misa, "al parecer esta niña no es tan inteligente como mi Light. Quizás hasta me cuente quién es L, y Light se pondría muy contento si Misa le brindara información totalmente clasificada. Por ahora la observaré atentamente a ver si descubro algo".

Mientras tanto, varios pisos más abajo, un grupo de hombres observaba aquella conversación.

- ¿Acaso es estúpida? – saltó Mello, encolerizado, mordiendo su barra de chocolate.

- Pues yo opino que es bastante perspicaz – susurró Near, pero de igual manera todos lo oyeron.

- ¿Crees que estando a solas con una potencial asesina donde no podemos vigilarla en absoluto es una idea que tendría alguien _perspicaz_? – contrarrestó el rubio con sorna.

- No, pero sí el hecho de que trata de entrar en confianza con la potencial asesina de manera que en un futuro se confíen secretos que tal vez nos ayuden con la investigación.

- En efecto – coincidió L – Se trata de ubicarse en una posición estratégica.

- ¿Quieres decir que tu novia es una mujer falsa? – le preguntó Light al detective con cierto nivel de burla.

- Quiere decir que es un tanto fría y muy buena actriz. Además, de seguro Amane está tratando de hacer lo mismo. Hay muchas posibilidades de que trate de sonsacarle información a Ryuko para dártela a ti, Yagami-kun, como muestra de su lealtad – tomó un sorbo de su té con sobredosis de azúcar y siguió: - El comportamiento femenino es sumamente rebuscado e interesante.

Los monitores revelaban que las chicas ya habían entrado al cuarto de la morena y habían cerrado la puerta.

- Genial - se quejó Matt – Ahora sólo nos tendremos que dedicar a analizar las listas estas. Qué aburrido… Podría tratar de pasar el nivel diez del…

- Si ibas a estar quejándote, ¿para qué viniste? – lo regañó Mello.

El pelirrojo no le contestó y se puso a trabajar.

-o-o-thE OTHer NOtE-o-o-

Ryuko dejó pasar a Misa.

La suite de la morena era totalmente diferente a la suya. Además del color de las paredes, no tenía tantas plantas, la cama parecía más grande y a su lado sólo había una mesa de luz con una lámpara. En el suelo, y esparcidos alrededor de ésta, había nos cuantos libros bastante gruesos. Lo que era imposible de pasar por alto era un porta-guitarras lleno de estas, con un amplificador de buen tamaño. En el extremo opuesto de la habitación había un sintetizador, desde el cual, a unos pasos, se llegaba hasta una mesa donde había un par de atriles plegados y un estuche que parecía ser de un violín y otro que no supo identificar.

- Bueno, creo que esta vez se excedió un poco – confesó la dueña de todo aquello, rascándose la sien, manteniendo, como siempre, el inglés.

- ¿Tú crees? – dijo con sorna la rubia, bastante sorprendida.

- Sí, normalmente me deja el sintetizador y las guitarras, pero creo que el resto se debe a que me hizo venir de Suiza hasta aquí de un día para el otro.

Caminó hasta su cama, donde tiró la chamarra que llevaba en la mano y se sentó, relajándose.

"Genial", pensó Misa, "acaba de darme la oportunidad".

- ¿Y qué hacías en Suiza? – preguntó, sentándose a su lado, sin prestarle atención a los libros.

La recién llegada centró sus ojos en el rostro de la rubia y durante unos segundos permaneció en silencio.

- Componía – dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Ah, ya veo… ¿hace mucho que te dedicas a la música?

"Cuando me responda esta pregunta inmediatamente le haré una sobre Ryuuzaki", pensaba la rubia, mofándose.

- Pues desde que tengo memoria – soltó una risita.

- ¿Y conociste a Ryuuzaki gracias a tu carrera?

- Pues ni sí, ni no, sino todo lo contrario – le respondió la extranjera, guiñándole un ojo y poniéndose en pie. Misa se quedó atontada, tratando de encontrar un sentido a aquellas palabras – Amane Misa, no me vas a hacer hablar más de la cuenta. Te recomiendo que ni lo intentes… Te voy a decir una cosa, y sólo porque los hombres que están abajo no pueden oírnos: pasé demasiado tiempo junto a Ryuuzaki, Mello, Matt y Near como para caer en los truquitos y artimañas de una modelo.

"¡Esta chica es una hipócrita!", se quejó mentalmente la rubia. "Encima de creerse superior a Misa me mira con esa sonrisita en su rostro. ¿Quién se cree que es? Esto no se va a quedar así… ¡Voy a sonsacarle algo cueste lo que cueste!".

- De todas formas… - cambió de tema Ryuko – Dime, ¿sabes tocar algo? – dijo, tomando una guitarra y pasándose la correa por sobre el hombro.

-o-o-thE OTHer NOtE-o-o-

Una semana después de la llegada de Matt y Ryuko, seguían sin obtener resultados concretos sobre muertes causadas por una Death Note. Habían revisado pilas y pilas de informes de hospitales, clínicas, comisarías, funerarias y demás, pero no encontraron datos sospechosos o interconectados. Ryuuzaki, por lo menos, había llegado a la conclusión que el Death Note, o no había sido encontrado, o quizás ya nunca causaría más problemas.

Light y Mello, sorprendentemente, concordaron en que, de todas formas, debían tratar de encontrarlo antes que algún otro potencial criminal. Esto había surgido de una discusión originada por un comentario de Near. El albino había expresado que, si él estuviera a cargo de toda la investigación, dejaría que alguien la encontrase y matara a alguna persona. L también estaba a favor de esta opción, a pesar de todas las quejas de los demás miembros del equipo.

En cuanto a las preocupaciones de Light por las molestias que Misa causaba a veces, se vieron disipadas cuando comprobó que la rubia andaba tras de Ryuko todo el tiempo que pasaba en el cuartel. A veces se encerraban en la habitación de la morena o sino se quedaba en silencio escuchando cómo ejecutaba algún instrumento. Este comportamiento por parte de la compañera de Matt a veces desquiciaba al castaño, ya que, cuando estaba pensando algo o tratando de relacionar datos, ella se sentaba en medio de la sala y se ponía a cantar. Además de no dejarlo pensar, lo distraía y ponía de mal humor. Ryuuzaki al parecer no se molestaba en absoluto, y a veces dejaba lo que estaba haciendo y se quedaba escuchándola.

Cuando no estaba con la música, Ryuko leía unos gruesos libros, los cuales Misa identificó como los que estaban en su habitación en el día de su llegada. Aquellos mamotretos habían resultado ser guías y lecciones de japonés. Quizás la capacidad de observación de Light estaba fallando, pero, a su parecer, terminaba un libro de quizás novecientas páginas en un día. Luego no se le hizo tan raro, teniendo en cuanta la cantidad de azúcar que consumía L, y lo mismo iba para Mello con los chocolates, la manía de Matt con los videojuegos y la de Near con los juguetes.

"Parecen todos salidos de un circo", solía pensar el castaño, cansado de aquellas actitudes infantiles. "Me pregunto de dónde habrán salido… y cuántos como ellos habrá".

- Ryuko… ¿de qué es ese cuaderno? – le preguntó Misa a la chica, en inglés, mientras todos trabajaban en la sala principal del edificio.

- Ah, bueno, aquí tengo un par de cosas escritas, aunque normalmente no registro por escrito mi trabajo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la rubio, sin entender.

- Bueno, normalmente memorizo mis canciones sin necesidad de escribirlas…

- Déjame ver esto – dijo la rubia, y le quitó el cuaderno antes de que ella pudiera emitir queja alguna. Light vio que L detenía lo que estaba haciendo para observar por el rabillo del ojo la situación – Ryuko… esto… - dijo Misa, leyendo – Esto… está en japonés.

Ahora Mello también tenía su atención centrada en las dos chicas, al igual que Matt. Near, como siempre, estaba impasible.

- Sí, bueno, por algo leí todos los libros, ¿no? – expresó R, en un perfecto japonés.

- No estás intentando decir que aprendiste el idioma en una semana, ¿o sí? – le dijo Light, en su lengua natal, con una ceja levantada.

- Pues sí – le contestó ella – Siempre tuve buena memoria, y gran capacidad para almacenar datos fácilmente. Tú mismo lo comprobaste cuando llegué. Quizás no sea tan brillante como L o Near, pero tengo otras cualidades también – sonrió.

Light enseguida se percató que no había nombrado a Mello en su última oración, y razonó en una milésima de segundo que lo había hecho sólo para fastidiar al chico, quien, por supuesto, reaccionó como ella quería.

"Vaya, vaya… así que no es tan tonta como parece. Pero aún sigo sin entender", pensaba el castaño, "¿para qué la trajo L aquí?"

- Mira, escucha esto… - habló Ryuko a Misa mientras se sentaban en unos sillones y le mostraba una canción.

- Ryuuzaki… - habló Light, pero el pelinegro lo silenció con un dedo.

- Me niego a responder la pregunta que se formuló en tu mente, Yagami-kun… eso es algo personal.

El castaño lo observó en silencio mientras él se devoraba la octava ración de pastel del día. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de desprecio hacia chico por haberle negado la respuesta siquiera antes de preguntarle qué tipo de lazo lo unía a aquella chica.

Un par de horas más tarde, Misa ya se había marchado a su casa, al igual que Matsuda y Mogi, mientras que los otros seguían trabajando. Como siempre, Ryuko se encargaba de molestar, haciendo preguntas estúpidas o yendo de un lado para otro. Le preguntó a Mogi por toda su familia y le pidió que le mostrara algunas fotos, a Matt se puso a charlarle de su videojuego, molestó a Mello y a Near provocando una discusión entre ambos y se abrazó a L mientras éste veía unas cosas en un monitor.

- Ryuuzaki, mírate esas ojeras… ¿hace cuánto que no descansas como es debido? – El joven no le respondió – Siempre haces lo mismo… Te tengo dicho más que de sobra que debes descansar apropiadamente, sino…

Light dio un puñetazo en la mesa.

- Disculpa, pero… Por si no lo notaste estamos trabajando. No podemos hacerlo si molestas a cada rato con tus comentarios infantiles – la paciencia de Light se había desbordado, y además, ahora que la chica hablaba en japonés, le costaba más ignorarla.

L giró su vista hacia el castaño.

- Ya sabía que esto podría resultarte frustrante, Yagami-kun, por eso no la traje antes. De todas formas, trata de controlar un poco tu genio…

Light iba a contrarrestar ese comentario cuando R expresó algo en un idioma que Light no conocía, pero que, sabía, era español.

- No, Ryuko, no es verdad… - ella lo interrumpió de nuevo en español – Por favor.

La chica se dirigió hasta el sofá y se sentó allí, al lado de Soichiro. El hombre soltó un suspiro de cansancio, ya que a él tampoco le agradaban mucho las interrupciones de la joven, pero no dijo nada.

Pasaron cinco minutos en los cuales ella no habló, pero luego no se resistió más y comenzó a tararear una melodía.

- Ryuuzaki, en serio, estoy llegando a mis límites – expresó Light, en susurros.

- Lo sé, Yagami-kun.

Aquella simple respuesta sacó aun más de quicio al castaño. Se puso en pie, bastante enojado, pero interrumpió lo que iba a decir incluso antes de empezar cuando el sonido de la puerta al abrirse captó su atención y la de todos los presentes.

- Watari… - dijo en un murmullo Near, sin siquiera haberse dado vuelta para mirar quién había llegado.

- Buenas tardes a todos – saludó él, con una reverencia. Los presentes le devolvieron el saludo, pero Ryuko corrió hasta donde estaba el hombre y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego colgarse de su brazo – Ryuuzaki, tengo una propuesta para todos ustedes.

Todo el mundo dejó lo que estaba haciendo y centraron su atención en el anciano.

- Creo que ya tienes decidido qué hacer con este caso.

- Así es – respondió el pelinegro.

- ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó Light, irónicamente – Pues yo no sabía nada.

- Claro que sí, Yagami-kun, sólo que no lo quieres ver. Ya sabes de sobra que es la única opción posible, y la única más o menos fiable.

Near esbozó una sonrisita.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo? – preguntó Watari.

- Pues quizás un mes. Todo depende…

- Ya veo – dijo Watari.

- Disculpen, pero no creo terminar de entender… - pidió Aizawa.

- Vamos a esperar a que otra persona encuentre el Death Note y lo utilice – explicó Mello, desde su silla, mordiendo una barra de chocolate.

Las expresiones de sorpresa en las caras de los dos miembros de la policía que quedaban no se hicieron esperar, mientras que Light agachó la cabeza en signo de resignación.

- Ya veo… - dijo el castaño, apretando los puños.

- Yagami-kun, tú sabes… - comenzó L, llevándose un pastelillo a la boca, pero el susodicho lo interrumpió.

- ¡Lo único que sé es que estoy cansado de hacer todo a tu manera, Ryuuzaki! – exclamó.

- Dime alguna otra solución que sea más segura – lo retó el detective. Light guardó silencio.

- En ese caso… - interrumpió Watari - Les tengo una propuesta – todos guardaron silencio - ¿Qué les parece si, en este mes en el que Ryuuzaki cree no sucederá nada, vamos todos para Wammy's House?

Light frunció el ceño y de inmediato se dedicó a analizar la expresión de L, la cual era de una auténtica y total sorpresa. Los ojos del chico se abrieron hasta niveles impensables y, por un segundo, casi se cae de la silla. El castaño pensó que aquella expresión sólo la podía superar la que tuvo cuando razonó que los Shinigamis sí existían.

"Wammy's House…", repetía Light en su mente. "¿Acaso será… el lugar del cual vienen todo ellos?"

- Watari, ¿en qué estabas pensando? – exclamó Mello, poniéndose de pie.

- Me parece algo sumamente imprudente – dijo Matt, sacando su videojuego portátil.

- Bueno, yo lo charlé con Roger y…

- Por favor, Watari, deja de dar información – lo silenció L. Al castaño le pareció que éste estaba enojado. Nunca le había escuchado ese tono – Coincido con Matt, me parece algo imprudente e innecesario – se puso de pie.

- Pues yo creo que la situación aquí es bastante clara. Además, creo que Ryuko y la señorita Amane se hicieron buenas amigas… - el silencio se hizo en la sala. Luego, el anciano se dirigió a Light – Los invito a ti y a Amane Misa a que nos acompañen al lugar en el cual vivimos, Wammy's House.

-o-o-thE OTHer NOtE-o-o-

Light terminó de cerrar la maleta que estaba sobre su cama y se enderezó; se acomodó el pelo y soltó un prolongado suspiro. Controlando que tuviera todas las cosas que necesitaba en los bolsillos, tomó el equipaje y salió de su habitación.

Bajó las escaleras y en el recibidor se encontró con Sayu y su madre, Sachiko, quienes lo miraban con los ojos un tanto nostálgicos pero a la vez alegres.

Él las miró sin decir nada y empezó a ponerse los zapatos para salir a la calle.

- ¿Ya controlaste todo varias veces? – le preguntó su madre, refiriéndose al equipaje.

- Sí, está todo en orden.

- ¿Y cómo te sientes? ¿No estás cansado, o tienes miedo de algo?

- No, mamá.

- ¿Ya te despediste de tus amigos? – le preguntó Sayu.

- Sí.

- Oye, y recuerdas todas las cosas que te pedí que me trajeras, ¿no?

- Sí, Sayu, descuida…

- Ay, hermano, ¿por qué estás tan serio? ¡Uno no va a Inglaterra todos los días!

Light no contestó nada y, cuando terminó de ajustarse los cordones, se puso de pie. Simultáneamente, su padre entró por la puerta de la calle.

- Ya está listo el auto – anunció. Light se giró para despedirse de su madre y hermana, quienes, contra la voluntad del joven, lo abrazaron con fuerza.

- ¡Cuídate! – exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo, mientras el castaño salía por la puerta saludando con la mano, dándoles la espalda.

- ¡Ay, estos adolescentes! – dijo Sayu fingiendo estar ofendida, subiendo a las corridas hasta su habitación. Quizás para invitar a sus amigas ahora que su hermano estaría fuera un tiempo.

Sachiko y Soichiro se quedaron solos. La mujer miró a su esposo y dijo:

- Bueno, entonces después de que lo dejes en el aeropuerto te vuelves a casa, ¿no?

- Sí, me dieron unas pequeñas vacaciones en el trabajo, así que andaré por aquí bastante rato.

- Genial… la verdad es que no me esperaba esto, pero bueno… Espero que aprenda muchas cosas nuevas en Inglaterra. Extrañaré a Light este mes que estará fuera… No todos los días recibes un viaje todo pago de la universidad a un país europeo por ser el mejor estudiante de la clase, ¿verdad?

* * *

Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado este capítulo. La verdad es que me demoré demasiado en actualizar, nunca me había tardado tanto, pero eso se debió a dos razones: una, no me terminó de gustar cómo me quedó esto, y dos, esta historia, comparada con otras que escribí, se me hace un poco más complicada. Además estuve distraída con varias cosas... en fin, cada loco con su tema, jeje. Repito, de verdad espero que les haya gustado y cualquier sugerencia, pedido, queja, maldición, ya saben, pueden dejarlo en los reviews.

Ah, y a todas esas personas que leyeron esto y es más, agregaron esta historia a favoritos, y nunca me dejaron ni un review, les pido de forma más especial que por favor lo hagan... su crítica es muy valiosa para mí. De verdad.

En el próximo capítulo el grupo llega a Inglaterra y Light encontrará "por accidente" (^.-) ciertos archivos con información clasificada. También habrá más adelante una charla reveladora entre Light y L... ¡Espero que sigan leyendo esta historia! ^^ Ah y... pobre Sachiko, verdad? Y Sayu también... Piensan que Light irá a un viaje de estudios XDD Y bueno, ya sabén, "Información Confidencial". Si tienen alguna otra pregunta.... REVIEW! jajaj Los respondo todos, así que... ^^

Gracias por leer

Un saludo!

Hikaru


End file.
